All about Life and Passion
by All about Life and Passion
Summary: Delilah Swift is a wealthy, young, lady with a rough life experience. She easily falls for her psychologist teaching her to survive and becomes his lover. Ever since she learns that Darius Gates is an experimental weapon of the planet Orinex, Delilah supports him to overcome his only weakness. Now he needs her to survive the self-destruction and defeat the invaders of his planet.


**All about Life and Passion**

**_Chapter I_**

**Wet Rose Prelude**

Darkness started melting through autumn raindrops sensitively scratching windows pestered with coldness. The city of Gratewill woke up on the chest of wet evening, smelling like memories of childish craziness. It was raining gently, feeling like the nature was getting ready to burst in tears and overflow all day distress over a sleepy city. The coming night could mean a lot for people but Darius Gates was feeling nothing but warm waves, softly blown by the fireplace and whiskey cleaning his throat, time to time checking his watch as he was waiting for a late patient.

The last drop from a squared glass touched his lip when knock on the door made him abandon the chair. The only thing his profession and psychologist's mission were promising was a next boring conversation with a new patient, but when he opened the door the beauty standing behind it suspended all around, except for his feelings and passions. Describing her beauty, cuteness and disguised wildness would be harder than making a politician tell the truth but all he needed to do was to let her in. Even standing on small, cute leather high heels, in white stockings, purple summer dress, short white coat and chamomile in her hair, she still looked like a little angel, barely over eighteen. Pearl necklace around her neck and her breast, rising up and down as she was breathing, were making her disguised passion even more noticeable. And finally, in her blue eyes the only reflection he could see was the dream about her cute, soft, red, warm lips.

"I'm sorry, is this Dr. Darius' office? I'm Delilah Swift. My dad's secretary, Mrs. Pitcher, has scheduled the appointment." She asked, moving her head to the right and to the left, like she wanted to see the room environment over his shoulders.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in." He answered seriously, trying to keep the first conversation on the level of professional approach. He moved from the threshold and let her enter his cave as he loved to joke about it. She was very young but her womanly refined manners and walking style made him pay attention to her cute, nicely formed legs disappearing into the dress like the pincers of passion, ending with round shapes that could be yet easily noticed even under the coat.

She crossed the room with slow but self-confident steps, left her coat on the hanger and lay down on the recliner chair. It seemed she knew perfectly what she was doing and it was not her first time of psychological therapy.

He took his seat in the armchair beside her and didn't say anything for a while, just researching her reactions and thoughts. She was surprised of comparing the Dr. Darius' office to those typical offices she had visited before. The smell of old books was creating great mixture of scents together with the air saturated with evaporated whiskey. He was sipping his drink and the smell of it was easily incising into her mind, helping her to relax. Somehow, he was not amazed to catch her stolen looks, probably because he knew that his astonishing appearance had been intimacy snare for many women. Her attempts to take her eyes away from him were failing every time she wanted not to notice how special he was. Just like his room he was unordinary, different from other doctors, people, everything and everyone she had met before. For a man in his thirties he looked very young, probably because of his calm face, well-build body that could remind of brazen statue created to hold women's souls and never let them go. Little, shiny reflection of fireplace in his dark black eyes and his deep voice were creating the personality she could fall for. They met just five minutes ago but gravity between them was growing into tension she could not explain.

"I guess it shouldn't be your first visit to psychologist…" He started gently gaining her trust.

"Right…" She said as if she could not feel any sorrow or anything at all. She was calm and senseless but realizing he was not going to reply back - she kept talking: "Maybe there is nothing you or anyone can help me with… maybe I'm just crazy… or the most normal person in the world… I'm not sure, but we all have our own cross to carry up to Golgotha, pains that don't let us sleep, don't let us dream… and yet, nothing is worse than the feeling of feeling emptiness, neither happiness - nor sadness…" She took a breath and looked at him, as if she was starving for his reply and help. He kept silent, watching her with narrowed eyelids, whimsically, sipping on his drink again. It was her first time meeting an unordinary psychologist, acting like he did not even care about what she was saying. He was not questioning her or giving the tests which could never tell anything really helpful. She could feel that he was constantly checking on her with hungry eyes but that did not make her feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, believing that he wasn't even paying attention to her words, she decided to open up finally and share the scars of her heart:

"Every day, all I think about is if there is a boat capable to get me on another side of the river. I'm confused and I'm tired of everything, tired of every single pain I don't want to remember about. Falling in love and then falling from the sky, death of my mom who had been my best friend, everyday stresses and routines, and then again I feel tired to fix my feelings, I feel tired of struggling, I'm drained from emotional energy and even when I look all healthy and strong, deep inside all I feel is tired emptiness of spliced feelings, senses and instincts… I've been trying to grow strong and fight all that and I guess I won but now all I feel is nothing… and the only fear left in my heart is to die without feeling a sunrise one more time… be already dead for the time when the death will come on a visit."

Darius noticed her trembling lips. She sounded calm, but she was lying about becoming insensible. He was calling her condition Assuaged Depression, similar to a person who gets beat up so hard that it does not hurt anymore. She was trying to go through over eighteen problems when life becomes so serious that a person stands on the borderline of the heaven and the hell. Life on the edge gets especially dangerous after the first heartbreak, unreciprocated love that leaves two major trances on a human soul: one is the love that is meant to turn people into more humanly creatures and the second – emotional pain that can destroy creatures from within, dismiss her just like rapid variability of fire and ice destructs everything. Such internal rack of emotional struggles can easily hurt flesh and soul and drive a person to desperation. He was aware of her emotional condition and knew perfectly that it is not always expressed in hysteric or emotional blast that's why he decided to give her a little help instantly.

He wanted to touch her and take her pain away, but suddenly he got scared: what if there was something inside of her heart that would finally make him the slave to her passion. He did not know where this fear came from, but somewhere deep inside he was glad to have the first experience of fear...

"What is that bracelet you have?" Darius asked her while getting up from his chair and stretching out his hand to her. She became confused with such an unordinary situation change and recklessly gave him her hand with a light blue bracelet on it. "Hm, sapphire" He smiled and kept entertaining her while she was thinking that such a strange behavior was just a product of the alcohol that he already smelled like:

"Do you know what people say about it?" He asked to hold her full attention.

"About, about what? I'm sorry, I'm lost."

His behavior was weird, but so confident and manly in manners that she was starting to feel who the master was.

He started caressing her arm, running his fingers up and down. She could feel all that in her heart but could not explain what it was. She could not even notice how his hand started softly glowing in gold and silver colors as his look was gazed into her eyes and compelling her to absorb all he was saying:

"It is believed that sapphire surrounds people with hope, faith, joy, and brings peace with intuitive understanding. Sapphire stones are thought to be able to maintain the power needed in order that our deepest desires and dreams will be fulfilled one day."

Sapphire gemstones symbolize truth and honesty. They increase the ability to communicate, release depressive moods and bring calmness, mental clarity, clear vision and peace. Even though, in this case Dr. Darius was just using his gift to compel her to forget the heavy pain she was in and relax. It was working for her but that coasted him to go through all her pains from very childhood to present to clean everything up. All her memories would stay with her just with no pain for a while. For the reason he could not explain he was ready to carry her pain on his shoulders. Besides tensed gravity between them there was something else that was attaching him to her and after cleaning her emotions he understood it. There was really huge emptiness in her heart, like a black hole that sucks in every joy a person can get from life besides wild instincts that last maximum for couple of minutes. His gift to compel people was not a surprise to him but feeling how her emptiness was joining to his one and how two feelings of emptiness where filling each other felt like magic to him. It could be only compared to the original miracle of creating the universe – two emptiness combining and creating a totally new world for two joined souls. Soul is just a biological energy, according to many people's beliefs but now he was feeling the gravity towards her that had the power to join them over the universe. How could it be possible that he knew so many things but he couldn't figure out how he lost himself so easily, what was that power that was keeping exploding within him. They both had been in love before, thinking there was nothing stronger than those feelings, but now he knew he was terribly wrong.

"What was that you just did to me?" She asked, gazing at her face to read sudden expressions.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything particular… just an admirer of gym stones…" He replied in order to cover up his astonishment. So far, he had not met earthling which could overcome the force of his persuasion before. For whatever reason, her spiritual pains were fomenting rapidly again.

"Your touch calmed me as if I was with a kind witch on my side." She sighed and smiled to make sure he would not think she was out of her mind.

"Calmed? I hesitate to say you've been worried before." He smiled and kept talking: "Anyways, you know the saying: we should not worry about two things: one – whatever can't be fixed and the second – whatever can be fixed. If you have anything else to worry about, go ahead!" His answer was rough but funny at the same time. That's why she didn't pay too much attention at his words. All she wanted to know was what he did. How his touch could be so heavenly and addictive. She wanted to feel it again.

"Can you do it again?" She got up from the recliner chair and caught his hand.

At first he thought it was interesting and funny how the girl overcame his power but his another side started acting out. He was feeling like a stubborn baby, not able to control his anger because she didn't obey to his power. Now he knew touching her just with his magic fingers wasn't enough. He needed to get under her skin, invade all her body, and get inside of her to fully conquest every single molecule of her existence. He had to get her subconscious into trance.

"Are you sure you want me to repeat that? Are you sure you can face the reality of the mystic universe? Are you sure you aren't afraid of the power you just felt?" He was gazing into her eyes again like a maniac, beast, thirsty for her integrity and he answered:

"I would not be so mercilessly sure…" He was holding her arms so tight that she could barely breathe and decided to deliver her last breath to his neck.

"And I wouldn't be so questionable…" She whispered on his lips, craving the desire to obey his instincts.

He had about ten minutes to keep her compelled. The only way to conquer her body was to fully conquer her subconscious. She had to give herself to a substantial trance.

Her kiss was that life-giving power potent to resound childhood melody in an old man's heart. He was acknowledging the nature of phoenix: burning to ashes and returning back to life after unleashing his wild nature. He would enjoy every single second of stripping her down and sensing torridity of every millimeter on her bared body but the time was not waiting. Standing motionless like a lava statue in front of her mingled face he torn her closes off, then his own, and adjoined her shivering breast to his throbbing chest, wrapping her left leg around his hip, stimulating her neck with his second hand - running his strong and hard fingers into and out her hair. She didn't know how it happened so fast and what power made her to get lost in passion which was running through her veins like waterfall ebullient from top of mountains. Having her eyes closed with pleasure she couldn't even notice his body glowing, all she could feel was magical pleasure incomparable to anything created by the universe and scent of his skin as sweet and addictive as joy of life. She was in his arms helplessly obeying to his body language, letting him to do whatever he wanted to do with her, soul, but she couldn't resist it, she didn't want to resist the triumph of her youth. Darius was making her to devote herself to his wildness and laid her on the recliner chair. She was chained under his strong and heavy body. Her light pink thong and bra were the only things separating their integrity. When he squeezed the thong on her hip to torn it too, mixed emotions overflowed her. The first touch of the most sensible organs sparked the wild desire to feel him inside of her inexperienced body and that was the only thing she could dream about in that very moment. She was feeling how they were becoming one whole organism moving and breathing in the same rhythm. She was happy and did not need to help this wonderful experience, especially she was enjoying the presentiment of how wilder and wilder he was getting while enjoying her beauty. His temperature was rising up, waking up the natural beast willing to have her in more savage way and soon she was standing on her knees like a lamb knowing a big bad wolf would eat her but she was not rejecting it at all. Such a rapid emotional explosion made her to climax suddenly, goose bumps covering her body while trembling ran through her body like a thunder. Agreeable smile calmed her moaning lips but she could not get a rest. She could feel how much more he needed to use her body and it gave her appetite to drive him to final culmination with researching his body with her soft lips and pliable, wet, worm tongue… tongue that did not stop till he would set free from overwhelming energy burned up with passion. It felt like a sex under influence but with intensified passion and energy.

She came on her right mind only after he cooled his body down and started controlling himself. He was standing to the window with pants on and unbuttoned shirt, enjoying the breeze and night city view. She was all naked and wet, confused and ashamed. She got up quickly, dressed up and left the room without saying anything… Or what she could possibly say in the circumstances in which she would never imagine herself. Even though, shame was not barer in this case for her to feel content and calm, probably Darius' influence was not vanished yet.

"Who was she? How could she stand up to my power? What is it I feel towards her? Why I'm giving all these questions to myself?" – A man was thinking who had never questioned himself before… Disported in his thoughts he vaguely heard a phone call:

"Hello. It's Dr. Darius' office!" He tried to preserve the human ethics.

"Hey. It's Nathan. It's time! They have warned us for the second time! There won't be any next time without a war!" He sounded worried and troubled but Dr. Darius smiled and answered: "Perfect… Excellent… I regret to mention that but I've been thirsty for their blood for years already…"

by K.J.

From:


End file.
